1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fill automatic washing machine, and more particularly, to a penetration type washing machine which makes washing by penetrating washing water through laundry; a method for controlling the same; and, a tub cover for the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
Being a device for peeling off contaminant by applying energies, such as impact, to the laundry, there are pulsator washing machines, drum washing machines, agitator washing machine, and the like according to types of energy application. Washing of the laundry is made by applying impacts to the laundry using pulsator or agitator, or dropping the laundry using rotation of the drum.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross section of a related art pulsator type washing machine, referring to which a related art pulsator type washing machine will be explained.
There is an inner tub 3 having a plurality of washing holes 5 formed therein rotatably mounted inside of an outer tub 2 provided for storage of washing water, inside of which inner tub 3 there is a pulsator 4 rotatably mounted therein. There is a drain valve 9 under the outer tub 2 for draining the washing water outside of the washing machine. A rotation power from a motor 8 mounted on an underside of the outer tub 2 is transmitted to a dewatering shaft 6a coupled to the inner tub 3 and the washing shaft 6 coupled to the pulsator 4, for rotating the inner tub 3 and the pulsator 4. The washing shaft 6 and the dewatering shaft 6a are coupled/decoupled by a clutch 7.
There is a tub cover 11 on the outer tub 2, which will be explained with reference to FIG. 2. The tub cover 11, of substantially an annular form, has an upper surface portion 11a disposed on top both of the outer tub 2 and the inner tub 3, a tight fit portion 11b extended in an upper and a lower direction from an end of the upper surface portion 11a for tight fit to an inside surface of the outer tub 2, and a fastening portion 11c projected from the tight fit portion 11b in a substantially vertical direction for being fastened to the outer tub 2 with screws 14. The tub cover 110 is provided for prevention of noise and overflow of foam as well as prevention of infiltration of foreign matters into a space between the inner tub and the outer tub.
The operation of the aforementioned related art pulsator type washing machine will be explained with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
The washing machine is operative in a washing cycle, a rinsing cycle, and a dewatering cycle, by proceeding through each of which mode in a sequence the washing can be done. In the washing cycle, upon putting the washing machine into operation after placing the laundry in the inner tub 3, the washing water is supplied until it fills to certain levels of the inner tub 3 and the outer tub 2. Upon finishing the water supply, the motor 8 makes intermittent rotations in regular and reverse directions in a state the inner tub 3 is standstill, that leads the pulsator 4 to rotate in the regular and reverse directions for washing the laundry. That is, the pulsator 4 repeats the regular/reverse direction rotation, to rotate the laundry in of the inner tub 3 and to form water circulation, as well. Then, the laundry is washed by the impact from the pulsator 4, the water circulation, friction with the inner tub 3, and softening effect of the detergent, and the like. After proceeding the washing cycle for a preset time period, the drain valve 9 is opened, to drain contaminated washing water to outside of the washing machine. Then, clean washing water is supplied to inside of the inner tub 3, and the pulsator 4 is rotated, to make rinsing cycles for a preset number of times. In the dewatering cycle, the inner tub 3 is rotated in a high speed together with the pulsator 4 in one direction in a state the washing shaft 6 and the dewatering shaft 6a are coupled. Consequently, the washing water is discharged to the outer tub 2 through the washing holes 5, and drained to outside of the washing machine through the drain valve 9.
However, the related art washing machines, making the washing mostly using mechanical energies, of such as pulsator or agitator, is required to have a rotating power of a certain speed for making an adequate washing, that causes entangle of or damage to the laundry. And, the related art washing machine is involved in an increased washing water and detergent consumed during the washing because the washing machine is operative under a state the washing water is filled in the inner tub and the outer tub, as well as an increased overall washing time period due to increased water supply and drain time periods, that are not directly related to the washing time period.
Accordingly, there has been researches for making washing without rubbing the laundry or applying impact to laundry, one of which is the penetration type washing machine. That is, according to what is known, if a relative flow speed of water passing through between textile fibers of the laundry is greater Man a certain level, the water can make a washing, without rubbing or twisting the laundry. A washing machine employing such a principle is a penetration type washing machine. In general, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,667, a related art penetration type washing machine is provided with a washing water sprayer for spraying the washing water to the laundry in an inner tub over a required speed, and a separate pump for pumping the washing water to the washing water sprayer. Therefore, the related art penetration type washing machine has problems in that a complicated system and a large sized pump for obtaining a spraying power for the washing are required. Therefore, the related art penetration type washing machine has been mostly used as a supplementary means for the pulsator type washing machine.
And, though JP S51-13416 discloses a washing machine which makes a penetration washing by rotating an inner tub, the washing machine has the following problems.
First, as the inner tub rotates only in one direction, the washing water penetrates a fixed position of the laundry, to cause a wash difference in which a washed portion and a non-washed portion are happened.
Second, the only use of penetration washing makes a washing efficiency poor. Because, though the penetration type washing machine can prevent damage to, and entangling of the laundry, in general, the washing efficiency is poor compared to the pulsator type washing machine.
Third, since the washing machine fails to provide a guide means for guiding the washing water to an inside surface of the inner tub when the washing water is pumped to an upper portion between the inner tub and the outer tub, and then, circulated into the inner tub, the washing machine has a poor pumping efficiency.
Use of a related art tub cover for the penetration type washing machine causes leakage of spray of the washing water. That is, as shown in FIG. 2, since the related art tub cover 11 is merely fastened to the outer tub 2 with screws 14, the washing water leaks through gaps between the tight fit portion 11b of the tub cover 11 and the outer tub, and the fastening portion 11c and a top of the outer tub 2. And, a pumped washing water splashes from an inside of the tub cover to outside of the outer tub 2, to generate noise as the splash bits a washing water case, and to deteriorate washing and rinsing performances of the washing machine as the splash causes a loss of the washing water. Moreover, the leaked or splashed washing water to outside of the outer tub 102 wets various electric components of the washing machine, that is liable to cause malfunction or disorder of the washing machine.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed a penetration type washing machine, a method for controlling the same, and a tub cover for the same that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a penetration type washing machine, and a method for controlling the same, which has a simple structure and can improve a washing efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tub cover for use in a penetration type washing machine which can improve a pumping efficiency and a washing efficiency.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the method for controlling a fill automatic washing machine, includes a washing cycle, a rinsing cycle, and a dewatering cycle, wherein the washing or the rinsing cycle includes the step of rotating an inner tub at a high speed higher than a preset speed in one direction, thereby making a centrifugal force caused by high speed rotation of the inner tub, to push laundry against a wall of the inner tub, to enforce washing water in the inner tub to penetrate through the laundry at a speed higher than required to make the washing done, and to pump the washing water penetrated through the laundry and discharged into an outer tub upward, to recirculate to the inner tub.
In other aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tub cover mounted on a top of an outer tub of a washing machine for preventing noise and foam overflow, including an upper tub cover for being fastened to the outer tub, and a lower tub cover under the upper tub cover spaced therefrom for being fastened to the upper tub cover, thereby forming washing water passages between the upper tub cover and the lower tub cover.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.